$\dfrac{8}{12} + \dfrac{7}{8} = {?}$
Solution: $ = {\dfrac{8 \times 2}{12 \times 2}} + {\dfrac{7 \times 3}{8 \times 3}} $ $ = {\dfrac{16}{24}} + {\dfrac{21}{24}} $ $ = \dfrac{{16} + {21}}{24} $ $ = \dfrac{37}{24}$